


Tattoo'd on my heart

by LucifersHitman



Series: Tattoo verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Gabriel, Blowjobs, Changing POV's, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, Groping, Inked!Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Masterbation, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Punk!Dean, Slow-ish (but probably not by your standards) build, Smut, Tatooist!Dean, Tattoos, Topping from the Bottom, baker!cas, bare backing, bossy!cas, sliiiight somnophelia, tiny ittle bit of angst but barely, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel thinks that, in all honesty, this entire thing was Gabriel’s fault. It had been, after all, Gabriel who had rummaged through Castiel’s belongings.</p><p>Gabriel who had found his sketches, his personal designs. It had been Gabriel who had then gone out and booked him a time with his boyfriend (Sam)’s brother. Dean. A tattooist."</p><p>(I AM AWFUL AT SUMMARIES, THERE'S TATTOO'S AND PIERCINGS AND THEIR WILL BE SEX AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY.  
> MAYBE MORE THEN ONCE A WEEK.
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING.
> 
> RATINGS WILL CHANGE AS I UPDATE AS WILL TAGS
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too Zarathuforsaken for beta'ing

Tattoo'd on my heart  
  
Chapter One  
  


Castiel thinks that, in all honesty, this entire thing was Gabriels fault. It had been, after all, Gabriel whom had rummaged through Castiels belongings.  
  
Gabriel, whom had found his sketches, his personal designs. It had been Gabrie,l whom had then gone out and booked him an appointment with his boyfriend Sams brother. Dean. A tattooist.  
  
Castiel had met Samuel. He seemed kind. Tall and intimidating from afar but his eyes were kind from up close. Like a very large puppy, one may suppose. He had yet to meet the other Winchester however and his brother had positively cooed over the idea of having Castiel meet him early, get to know him before dinner to avoid palpable awkwardness. If that also meant that his brother were to do something so very unlike his usual self and get a tattoo at the same time, well.  
  
Gabriel simply couldn’t turn that little idea away.  
  
  
  
Castiel looked up to the delicate yet bold lettering of Deans small work shop and swallowed. 'The Hunters' seemed to blur in front of his eyes and his stomach was twisting in a very unsettling manner. He wasn’t about to back down however. For one, he could not put up with Gabriel for another moment, he also could not help but feel that if he backed away now, he would regret it for some time.  
  
  
  
Regret was not something he enjoyed and so he stepped forward, pushing the door open and peering inside. The interior was simple, black with splashes of red and white. Artwork simply adorning the walls, not a spare patch in sight. The art itself... He simply did not have words. Delicate, yet inhuman in its strength, bold and delivering a statement. Yet it did not draw the eye in an assaulting manner. Graceful loops and hard lines were everywhere. Colour lending about him, inviting him to look closer. He edged further in, barely registering the sound of the door falling shut behind him and swallowed. Edging closer to one piece of work, large wings. Feathers tussled as if in flight, stretching and straining in their glide. Deep blue, as if they lay at the bottom of the ocean. Feathers curling up, reaching for him from the page. His fingertips had barely brushed the design when a throat cleared behind him, throwing him from his reverie.  
  
  
  
He stared, wide eyed and startled at the man before him, taking him in, clutching his hand tightly around the paper, which held his design, in his pocket.  
  
  
  
He had begun to relax before he consciously gave permission to his muscles. The man before him giving no sign of threat.  
  
  
  
About two inches taller than himself, broad shoulders and strong arms that remained intricately covered with colour and ink. He was sure he could spend all day tracing those with his tongue. Muscles flexing beneath the worn green top he wore. Bowed legs that had even Castiel blushing, narrow hips and a firm chest. Yet more ink peeking out from beneath the collar, keeping his gaze for a moment as he allowed himself to wonder what the man before him would taste like. High cheekbones with a full, cupid bow mouth (pierced with snake bites) quirked into an easy smile. It was, however, his eyes that had the other man relaxing. Warm and open, glistening green like light through a forest canopy. Flecked with gold and small hints of blue that had him swaying forward a bit, curious to decipher their depths.  
  
  
  
"Casti-eal?" He blinked, brought back to his body by a rough, whisky tone. Accented just slightly, southern he believed, the tone singing right on up his spine.  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat he swallowed, attempting to regain any form of logical, clear and clean thoughts before answering.  
  
  
  
"It is pronounced Castiel, I apologise... I know it is not common. My brother Gabriel booked an appointment, I… am looking for Dean?"  
  
In one heart stopping moment he really, truly hoped that the man before him would call out for someone else because if this were Sams brother, he would have to spend a lifetime apologising because quite frankly, he was going to do everything in his power to get Dean Winchester into his bed and fuck him senseless.  
  
  
  
"The one and only." A chuckle. "Nice to meetcha, Castiel. Your brother's datin’ mine."  
  
  
  
_Damn it._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	2. Dean's first thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely amazed at all the response this is getting, thank you so much!

Chapter Two  
  


Dean openly stared at the man in front of him.  _Castiel._ The name was still as freaky as the first time he heard it but it somehow just fit the dude before him.

 

God, this guy was fucking hot.

 

He’d come to term with being bi a while back, Sammy coming out with his relationship with Gabriel had really helped ‘cause now he knew he wouldn’t be shunned. Not that Sam would but still. This guy though? Totally the reason he was bi. Holy damn.

 

He was only about – what? – Two inches shorter than himself, at best. Lithe and lean. Not built like himself and his bro but he kind of preferred that. It fit perfectly with the strong jaw and nose, full plump (if not a tiny bit chapped) lips, framed by slight shadow of a stubble and a nervous smile. Sure, the guy was in a massive assed trenchcoat (bit weird) which meant he couldn’t see his body properly but, hell... Who was he to judge? He gave his most flirty smile and tilted his head, clearing his throat lightly.

 

"So, your brother’s dating mine."  _Oh, smooth, Winchester._ Ugh,he was so fucking weird. Gesturing to the tilt behind him, he turned, reluctantly looking away from Cas. "So, what are you lookin’ for, man?"  
  
"I am here for a tattoo, my brother Gabriel has made me an appointment and yes, they are, in fact, courting each other at the current time. He believed it would be a good idea for us to meet in advance before the dining, in order to wipe away any awkwardness."

 

 _Well, okay then._ He settled at his counter, blinking a few times because  _damn,_  that guys voice was  _deep_. Like gravel or fucking gurgling glass or some shit. Either way, it was doing a fantastic job at interesting his dick, which was way too unprofessional and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sammys, firmly reminded him that this very hot guy was a customer and therefore off-limits.

 

Until he was done tattooing anyway.

 

"Alrighty then. Well, Castiel, if you’ve got a design it’d be a great idea to show me now and I’ll get the template printed. Where about are you planning to have it done exactly?"

 

Nodding, Cas pulled his hand from the pockets of that fucking coat and handed Dean a crimpled up sheet. Unfolding it, he looked down, sucking in his breath lightly. The design was gorgeous, fluent lines thickened at each curve and simple. Wouldn’t take up too much space but would certainly draw the eye. It wasn’t English, in fact, Dean ain’t seen anything like it before. Which just caused him to be further intrigued. Opening his mouth to ask, he found the guy talking before he could.

 

"It is my name in Enochian, the language of the angels. I do not think it should be too difficult. I would like for it to be here, if possible."

 

He looked up, just in time to see the coat folded over one of his chairs and a simple white dress shirt being tugged free from his pants and pulled up. Mouth dry, he sunk his teeth into his lower lip.  _Fucking hell, down boy, later._ He struggled internally for a moment to keep a grip on his libido as he stared at the sharp jut of the guys hipbones.  _So fucking perfect for biting._

 

Toned stomach, hidden muscles and a smoothed complexion held his gaze along with those sharp angles and for a moment his brain went offline. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself up and turned, scrabbling for the printing paper and nodding to himself, licking his lips and taking in a deep breath.

 

"Yeah, man, that’s fine. Uh, okay. Top off and onto the bench. I’ll print this off and we’ll check the placement. If you like it, I’ll get started right away. First though I need you to fill in those forms-" An indication to the sheets on the counter, ready before each session. (He liked to be prepared.) "- I’ll be back in a sec."

 

Making a quick escape to the back room, he dropped into the chair, scanning the paper onto his computer, then sending it to the printer with a groan, rubbing the back of his neck helplessly.

 

 _Fuck_ , this was going to be a long session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. The staring begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little chapter I know, the Destiel is gonna hit full force in the next one!

Chapter Three  
  
  


Castiel lay quietly on the tattooing bench, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, tracing each painted line with his eyes.

His shirt was neatly folded atop his coat on the desk up front. He shivered a little in the chilled air of the shop. It was warmer now than when he first removed his clothes but still the chill was notable. For now, he let his body relax, licking at his lips in thought.

Was he really going to do this? Allow someone he barely knew to permanently ink his skin? What if it was awful? He wouldn’t be able to remove it.

No. He would do this for himself, he wouldn’t back out. He trusted Dean, miraculously considering he did not know the man. He did however know where his brother lived and from what he had heard, Dean would never risk his family, which settled in his mind and once more his muscles went lax.

He looked up from under his lashes when a door clicked and gave a small smile up to Dean who stood there, paper in hand. Green eyes sweeping over him, intent and focused. He shifted, cheeks warming – a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny. However, he wasn’t body shy. He saw no reason to be. It was not as if he was about to have sex with the tattooist.

That was not saying he didn’t wish to but that was irrelevant.

He turned his gaze over the elder Winchester, enjoying making out each individual tattoo on those muscled arms. A black cloak that twisted, silken and vague like smoke up his left arm. Shadowed eyed peering up from the skin, dark and purposeful. Faded claw marks etched amongst it. It appeared to be shadowed hounds racing up his forearm, biting and clawing at him. Though he supposed it may put others off, Castiel found it eerily beautiful, like a darkened past that faded with each year that passed. The hounds descended amongst what looked like to be a black forest from which the shadows of birds burst from the leaves and disappeared under his top.

Stunning.

He was about to turn his gaze to Deans other arm before his eyes were forced up by a shaky breath, blinking up at the man as he moved closer, walking over and dropping into the chair by Castiels bench with a sharp cough.

"So, uh, just above your hipbone on your right side, yeah?" With a nod, Dean placed the thin template to his skin. Hot, calloused hands smoothed over his flesh and goosebumps rose, causing Castiel to shiver in delight, eyes fluttering shut as he mentally recited fact in an attempt to remain decent.

Looking down, his breath caught. The tattoo had been made a tad thicker, shaded about each loop in order to have it stand starkly from his pale skin. Delicate, yet strong, much like himself. He adored it instantly and couldn’t help the grin spreading over his mouth.

"That is simply perfect, Dean, thank you." A chuckle and he settled back, though he couldn’t keep his eyes from the other man, studying his face as forest green orbs studied his skin.  
  
"Yeah." A clearing of throat. "Yeah, that’s awesome. Okay, I’ll just… Get the… Yeah."

He blinked, chuckling lightly at how flustered the other man seemed to be, eyes widening when he realized that – no – could Dean possibly be flustered due to him? His gaze narrowed as he focused on the pretty pink blush scattering across freckled cheeks, causing those green eyes to brighten. Dean was chewing his lower lip, pink tongue flicking over the mark and Castiels eyes followed it like a marksmen to his kill, mimicking the movement. Their eyes locked, even as Dean readied the equipment. Unable to look away.

"Okay, so this is gonna hurt. Sorry, man."

"It’s quite alright, Dean. I trust you."

A few more seconds of watching each other, though it felt far shorter than it may have been and Dean bobbed his head. Moving over to flick on the radio at the wall and pull on some gloves, settling down once more.

The buzz of a needle and it began. Castiels breath sharpened and he gritted his teeth, attempting to remain pliant under the unrelenting needle.

He had not heard the song playing before, heavy with guitar. But the singers voice was deep, rasping and loud. As Dean began to hum along, though, Castiel found he didn’t mind it at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. uh ... masterbation and awkwardness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um ... look at that porn just sorta ... happened.
> 
> Deans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be porn ...  
> But y'know ... It happened anyway.

Chapter Four  
  
  


Dean tried to loose himself in the work. Normally it was so easy. The comforting buzz of his apparatus and the easy flow of the lines. But unfortunately, Cas was so fucking responsive. Arching up into his touch even as his muscles clenched, in order to stay still. He found himself pulling back and taking a breath every 5-10 minutes, licking at his lips until they glistened with spit. One fucking guy, seriously.

Finally (an hour later when it should have only taken about 30 minutes), he rested his stuff aside and pulled off his gloves, moving back from the tempting heat of the guy below him and clearing his throat.  
  
"Okay, man, take a look." He gestured to the large mirror in front of them and swallowed as Cas climbed up, walking across and tilting his hips, staring wide eyed at the pattern with a smile on his lips. Deans own gaze slid slowly over the mans back, loving the way his muscles were. Moving sensually, almost feline-like with grace. Clearing his throat once more and shifting, making a quick escape to behind his desk to hide his very untimely hard on.  
  
"Oh,  _Dean_ , it’s perfect." He shivered a little at the breathlessness in that rough tone, swallowing a whine. Cheeks flushing lightly as blue eyes turned on him. Flashing what he hoped was an easy smile, pride glowing in his chest as it always did when people liked his work.

"Yeah? Man, that’s great. It’s a fuckin’ awesome design. " He blanched under the grin that earned him, ducking his head to hide his flush. Chewing at his lip piercing to ground himself.  _Come on, man. When’d you become such a fucking girl?_

He politely looked away as Cas dressed the tattoo with the given cream and then covered himself with his shirt. Strolling across to Dean, still giving that shy half smile.

"How much do I owe you, Dean?"  _Aw, damn it, stop saying my name, please_. He was harder than a rock, his cock pulsing painfully.

"Uh, make it $50. Family discount. Sammy’ll kill me otherwise." Castiel blinked at him, blushing and pulled out his wallet, grinning at Dean lightly.  
  
"If you are sure, thank you. Will you be attending the dinner this evening?"  
"Yeah."  _And it’s gonna be hell having to stay in a room with alcohol and not grope you._ Thankfully, he managed to keep that part in his brain.

"Good, I shall see you later, Dean. I am very pleased to have met you." He blinked, rooted to the spot as those electric blue eyes made a slow track over his body and then with a twirl and a grab of that trenchcoat, Cas was stepping out, waving politely to Dean as he went.

God, all fucking mighty, that man was hot.  
  
Scrambling into action, he launched from behind the desk, flicking the sign at the entrance to closed, locking the door and escaping out back and up the stairs.

He did his usual routine, a cup of coffee, a quick (cold) shower and then stripping down before dropping into bed. Sighing up at the ceiling. He had three hours before the dinner, enough time.

 _The shower did shit all._ He growled a little, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, sliding leisurely over the pulsing shaft of his cock, toying with his lip piercing with his teeth as heat bolted up his spine, a groan escaping him.

Impatient now, he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure tug him firmly into his fantasy.

" ** _I would like to thank you for doing such a good job on me, Dean." Castiel looked up through his lashes, blue eyes glinting from his position on his knees. Pupils blown wide with lust as spit slicked lips stretched over the dribbling head of Deans cock, tongue flicking at the crown, tasting his precum and swallowing it down._** __  
  
Dean moaned, back arching up from his mattress as he reached blindly for the lube on his bedside table, dripping it onto his palm and smearing it over his cock, hips fucking up into his fist.  
  
**Cas’ cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, pulling Dean into his throat. Long, elegant fingers tight on Deans hips, pulling him deeper as his tongue assaulted the sensitive tip. Moaning in need, Deans hips jerked forward, pushing into that tight heat.**

" **Yeah, Cas, yeah, take my cock. "A moan vibrated over his skin and he snarled, fingers curling into that unruly bed hair, tugging lightly as he started to move slowly and rocking into Cas’ mouth.**

Dean came hard at the image of blue eyes and a wet mouth, pulsing sticky, hot cum all over his fingers. Gasping for air as his throat went hoarse from screaming. His muscles went lax after he reached for the tissues, cleaning himself up with a soft whine.

Well. This would certainly make tonight awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. The dinner part one - Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I DONE GOOD!

### Cas' POV

 

Chapter Five  
  
  


Castiel stood outside his brothers door and fiddled aimlessly with his tie. Brushing down his jacket once more before he lifted his hand to knock. He was about 10 minutes late, which was unusual as he prided himself on punctuality. Today though, he had been far too occupied with masturbating over Dean than to get ready.

Traffic was possibly a better excuse, if he was being honest.

"Cassie!" The door flew open at an almost frightening speed and he was nearly knocked back by the force of another body almost climbing his, hugging enthusiastically. In a flutter of excitement, he was hugged, stripped off from his jacket and pulled indoors.

Gabriel was ever so enthusiastic at times.

"You’re late, baby bro. Car fuckin’ up again?-" Now, that was a brilliant excuse. "- Gotta get rid of that piece of shit. OH, Samsquatch is inside with his  _brother_! Come on!" An obscene wiggling of eyebrows, a hand around his wrist and he was being dragged inside, unable to get a word in on his brother' sugar-filled greeting. Once firmly seated at the table, almost tipping in his chair from the push, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing lightly.

"Hello to you as well, Gabriel and Sam. Hello again, Dean." He steadied himself with a swift breath as he turned to the green eyed adonis. Offering a half smile even as his cheeks heated. Remembering his fantasy a few hours prior and shifting guiltily in his seat.  
  
"Hey, Castiel. How’s the tat?" It took a moment for Castiels brain to filter that gruff tone into words and with a lick of his lips, he forced himself to regain some semblance of intelligence.

"It is fantastic, a tad sensitive but well. Thank you." He tried to ignore the light shiver that slid through Deans frame and couldn’t help but hope it was the word 'sensitive'. Blue orbs locked firmly to green and once more, he was helpless to that gaze, biting at his lower lip in a nervous habitual he found himself unable to drop.

A clearing of throat snapped himself from his Dean induced reverie and he glanced across to Sam, smiling shyly at the large, floppy haired man. He almost swallowed at the way Sam was scrutinising himself and his brother, looking between the tattooist and himself suspiciously, parting his lips and then closing them. A slow, very Gabriel like smirk appearing.  
  
"So. I see you two get along pretty well."  
"Oh yeah, Samwich" His brother snickered, draping his arms over Sams shoulders from where Sam was sat by Dean. Whispering lightly into his ear.

From the blush on Sams cheeks and the widening of his eyes, followed by what could only be described as a ‘bitch face’, he genuinely did not wish to inquire.

Dean snorted, looking to his brother pointedly. "God, you’re such an easy bitch, aintcha, Sammy?"  
"Oh fuck you, Dean!"  
"Nah, I know where you’ve been."  
"In me, Dean-o!"  
"Oh. My. God. Why! You fucking, little-"  
  
Castiel lost the conversation as he looked between the three. They were so at ease with each other that, for a moment, a spike of jealousy lit up his nerves. Gabriel was, though a tad frustrating, far better at people than himself.

What intrigued him though, was that Dean and Sam, now that he could see them next to each other, looked nothing alike. Samuel was tall but built; muscled and strong, long haired and dimpled cheeks but sharp features with a warm smile and welcoming eyes.

Dean was also tall but less so; more compacted muscles with boyish features and a flirty grin. Eyes that stood out from his face, his muscles and leather jacket giving him that ‘bad boy’ edge, he had heard described once, described Dean very well.

The only thing that was ever so alike about them was how very welcoming they were, easy to talk to and undoubtedly kind. A family trait he supposed. Gabriel and he were also very apart in looks, where Gabriel had brilliant golden eyes and honey hair with a tricksters smirk. He himself was sharp angled with dark hair and blue eyes. Average.

"Yo, Castiel! You’re gonna blow something if you think any harder, man!"  
He blinked up, tilting his head curiously at Deans chosen phrasing, a smile on his lips.

"Impossible, Dean."  
"Dude, figure of speech. You okay though? You’re damn quiet."  
"He’s always like that, Dean-o. He’s the boring side of the family."  
"Oi! If I wanted your opinion, I’d ask, shortass!"  
"Dean – Don’t be rude."  
  
Castiel studied the man as he leaped to his defence, unable to help the small grin on his face as Dean immediately began telling Gabriel to ‘leave him the fuck alone’ and ‘Castiel is way better than you, asshole.’

"You’re very sweet, Dean but I am able to hold my own against my pesk of a brother."  
"Ugh, I’m wounded, baby bro!"  
  
Both Dean and he rolled their eyes, meeting each others gazes and smiling shyly.

"So, Castiel, while our brothers go make out in the kitchen-"  
"I heard that, Dean!"  
"- What sort of stuff are you into?"  
  
Small talk. He flushed a little. This was where he tended to stumble and fall. Clearing his throat a little as he looked down, frowning lightly.  
  
"I… well, I enjoy reading and writing. I often help out at the local library. I enjoy gardening and animals, my work at the bakery with Gabriel-"  
"Wait, you bake?"

Castiel looked to Dean, tilting his head curiously, lightly ruffling his own hair in thought.  _Surely Gabriel had informed him of such?_  
  
"Yes, Gabriel and myself both run 'Angel Cakes' – Do not laugh, his choice of names – I am the pie specialist and Gabriel does the cakes."  
"Holy mother of f- you bake pie?!"  
"I believe I said that, Dean."  
"Yeah but… pie and... wow. Could you be any more perfect?"

There was a beat of silence in which Castiel blushed furiously, stammering helplessly because… well. Dean Winchester believed he was... perfect? He shifted, biting his lip as he stared in shock at the other man, who was swiftly turning pink and opening his mouth to say something before Sam dropped into the seat beside him (by the looks of it, he had in fact been kissing Gabriel).

"Hope I’m not interrupting. Don’t worry about it, Castiel. Dean has an unhealthy relationship with pie. Finding someone who bakes them for a living must have broken his tiny brain."  
  
Dean punched Sam hard in the arm and the pair started wrestling, even as Castiel cracked a small smile, shaking his head.  
  
"Quite the opposite. From what I have seen, your brother is very intellectual and very talented. Not many people can open and run a business in this economy, especially not at Deans level of popularity."  
  
He flushed further when he was met with two, wide pairs of eyes and looked away uncomfortably.  _Am I incapable of keeping my mouth shut today?_

"Huh… Yeah, Castiel, you’re right. He’s still a total jerk, though."  
"You little bitch!"  
  
Gabriel took that moment to burst into the room, extravagantly decorated chicken and vegetables in hand. An assortment of different hot foods finding themselves onto the table.  
  
"Shut up and dig in, kids! Me and Sam-a-lamb slaved all day on this. Well, when we weren’t fucking like bunnies, that is!"  
"Gabriel, behave!"  
  
Their brothers began to argue, Gabriel fluttering his eyelashes and Sam blushing furiously but Castiel paid no attention. He was too aware of the jeweled eyes, studying him across the table.

_Well… So far so good, one would suppose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. The dinner part 2 - Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, look at me go I'M ON FIRE.
> 
> Dean is so fucking cute in this I can't even.  
> Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter Six  
  


Dean watched Cas from across the table, not bothering to attempt turning away from the azure gaze fucking piercing his soul. He should probably feel unbelievably uncomfortable. He should want to drop his shit and run like he did with every other person on this planet.

 

Instead, he just stared right back and flashed a flirty smile, chewing at his food. (He hated to admit that Gabriel might actually be an okay cook… Might. Maybe.)  
  
"So, Castiel, what did you end up getting tattooed? You gave him the discount right, Dean?"  
"Yeah, baby bro! Let’s pop a look-see and check if Dean-o’s any good!"  
  
He snorted, turning his nose up a little at the remark because  _damn it._ He was good. It was the only fucking thing he could do right and no short assed, cookie cutter was gonna make him think otherwise. Besides, Cas already said he liked it.  
  
"Oh, look! He’s got a little prissy look. Aww, Sammich, he’s so cute, wrinkling his nose all offended. Can we keep him, pwease?"

 

Dean turned a cold glare on shortass. (No one should be this fucking annoying. He had no idea why Sam even liked him, damn it.)  
  
"You have no hope, midget. You couldn’t find a fucking goldfish wanting to be in your company more than a week!"  
"Oh, now  _that’s_ just rude! You're calling Samsquatch a goldfish?!"  
"What? No! You fucking- Sammy clearly just got the crazy of the family." He rolled his eyes. Once more forced to resist the urge to punch the shortass, smirking when Sam sighed and pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

 

"No, Gabriel and don’t annoy him more. Sorry, Castiel. So, can we see the tattoo?"  
  
Dean turned to the blue eyed angel and flashed a grin, settling back in his chair. Comfortable with his work, folding his arms across his chest as Cas tilted his head (he loathed to admit it was fucking adorable) and nodded. Baritone voice ringing in Deans ears.  
  
"Of course, Sam. It is my name in Enochian. I would appreciate it if neither of you touch it. Especially you, Gabriel. I do not know where you have been." Dean laughed at that, slapping a hand over his mouth at Sammys hard look. Such a bitch sometimes.  
  
"Uh, rude, baby bro. Way rude! Also I will have you know, I have been climbing this gorgeous thing-" A nuzzle into Sams neck that made Dean (and Cas, by the look on his face) want to puke up that chicken. "-like a goddamn tree."  
  
Okay, so it was amusing to watch Sam blush so much in one night and shoo Gabriel off but no one needed to know that.  
Cas rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back, long fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt and once more, Deans throat went dry, cock twitching curiously. His earlier fantasies resurfacing, forcing him to shift in his chair and mentally count to 10.  
  
"Oh, wow, that’s really cool. Language of the angels, right?"  
"Yes, Sam. That is correct."  
"Oh, sweet! My baby bro’s all inked up. Bet Dean  _loved_ doing that one."  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to the little shit. Cas' curious and questioning, Sams warning and yet just a tiny bit amused.

 

Dean was fucking livid. Okay, yeah! He had enjoyed doing it but that wasn’t the fucking point and Gabriel had no fucking right to say it.

 

"Why would he enjoy tattooing myself more than others?" Cas said, frowning. "It is merely his job, which he did very well. I don’t know what you’re implying, Gabriel."

 

"Oh Cassie, Cassie, Cassie–"

 

"Do not call me that."  
"-So oblivious. Let’s just say, if you were Sam and I was Dean, it’d have taken a lot longer than an hour."  
  
Ugh, he so didn’t need that image in his brain.

 

Cas’ face was priceless, though. His blue eyes going almost comically wide, lips parting a little as a pretty blush spread over his cheeks. Tugging down his shirt pointedly and sinking into his chair, frowning at the table.  
  
Okay, so now Dean wanted to punch the little shit for embarrassing Cas.

 

"Damn it, not all of us are as fucking easy as you. Leave Cas the fuck alone!"  
  
_Shit._ He'd slipped up and said it out loud. Clearing his throat a little, he pretended not to feel the stares.

 

He could feel his own fucking face blush as Cas’ head jerked up, tilting his head once more.

 

"Cas?"  
"Um, yeah, nickname. Yours is really long, so..."  
"Awwwwww, how sweet! ~Little  _Cas_  and Dean-o, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S -" Something sounded suspiciously like Sam slapping a hand over Gabes mouth and a squeaking of chair, followed by a dragging sound. So Sam probably pulled the little shit out before Dean could punch him. Good.

 

He didn’t look from Cas, though. His stomach fluttering nervously. He hadn’t known the dude long. What if he’d over stepped and now he hated him? Would it be awkward like those couples who can’t stand to be near each other any more – or what if Cas just laughs at him for it, fucking hell, why couldn’t he  _shut up_ and–

 

"I like it."  
  
A beat of silence as Dean was wrenched from his thoughts, fighting off that blush once more.  
  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes. Far more than 'Cassie'."  
  
He couldn’t help it, he laughed. The smile he earned from Castiel, sticking in his mind for the rest of the night.

 

The evening passed uneventfully from then on, Castiel and Dean settling on Gabe and Sammys couch with a beer, just chatting. In fact, Dean couldn’t remember the last time he spent three hours just talking to someone.

 

Then again, he’d never met someone who lost themselves in a conversation like Cas. His eyes crinkled at the corner when he was thinking of something he enjoyed, nose wrinkling when he didn’t. He kept that small half smile when he began rambling and laughed nervously when he caught himself on it.

 

His blue eyes were so expressive too, twinkling when he was happy and darkening when he was mad. They turned into a sea like colour when he thought of something that saddened him and sparkled when he was passionate.

 

Basically, Dean was going to grow a fucking vagina because he couldn’t stop staring at Cas like a lovestruck school girl.

 

The time to leave did come though and they bid their goodbyes to their brothers. Pulling Sammy into a tight hug and fucking with his hair, earning him a dignified "Jerk!" to which Dean answered with his usual "Bitch!"

 

As he climbed into baby with one last wave and smile from Cas, Sams last whispered words lodged into his brain.

_"Go for it, Dean! I haven’t seen you smile like that since mum died. Please."_  
  
He drove on auto pilot, toying with his lip piercing with his tongue as he debated it.

 

He thought about the crazy blue eyed baker who loved bees and books and had never seen Star Wars or knew Metallica and who never got any of Deans references but still laughed, no matter how much of an idiot Dean acted like.

 

Okay, so Sam might, maybe, have a point.

 

And if Sam was giving him dating advice, that was actually right, Hell was freezing over.

 

He fell into bed that night and dreamt of blue eyed angels and a smile that made his heart do these stupid girly little skips.

_He was so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. Cherry pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH 2 CHAPTERS AGAIN, UHUH WHO'S AWESOME. I'M AWESOME.
> 
> Dear god I hope you like this, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Chapter Seven  
  


Castiel stood nervously in front of the front door of the tattoo parlour, skin tingling with uncertainty, a warm box settled in his hands.

He’d been at work an hour ago, shouting orders at Gabriel and losing himself in the baking and so he looked ridiculous, flour smearing his skin. He was in his white chefs shirt and black trousers, which were also coated.

He felt naked without his trenchcoat and as he licked a smear of jam from his lips, he turned to go, clearing his throat lightly. His pocket vibrated, his phone tucked safely inside, beneath his uniform and he juggled the box from the bakery onto one hand and tugged the phone free with the other. Glaring at his screen furiously.

 _> >Say hey to Dean for me bb bro! Sam says thnx!_  
  
His thumb hovered for a moment over the reply button, half tempted to tell his brother where exactly he may shove said greeting, which would be rude, though. Castiel prided himself on his manners and resigned himself to his fate. Shoving his phone away and turning, spine straightening. Pushing the door open to the business.

"Hey, one sec! Just wait by the counter and I’ll be out!"  
Deans gruff tone echoed from somewhere behind the curtain to the back of the shop and Castiel let himself smile a little, wondering briefly what sort of design Dean could be creating now.

"Of course, Dean, take your time."  
  
Castiel looked around lightly once he had replied, content to simply study the art that surrounded him when a loud crash caused him to startle, almost dropping the contents in his hand. A quick step and a small wobble and he was fine again. Thankfully.

A few smaller bangs and thuds that sounded suspiciously like footsteps and a disgruntled looking Dean Winchester burst through the curtain, skidding to a halt almost half over the counter. A wide grin on his lips.

Castiel almost fell backwards, eyes widening at the enthusiastic entrance, blushing furiously at how close the other man was. Green eyes sparkling only inches from his, he could count the smear of freckles that dusted Deans nose and cheeks from here, eyebrow piercing (that was new) and snake bites glinting, drawing his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." He watched as Dean pushed up, rubbing at the back of his neck and turning slightly pink, gesturing over his shoulder with a damn near adorable half smile.

"Got a bit lost in some old pictures… So. Um. Hey."  
"Hello, Dean." He couldn’t help but smile back, chest warming at the green eyed mans antics. "I brought you some lunch. Sam called to inform us that you had forgotten to bring some today and so I offered to bake something and come down with it."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Deans eyes widened and Castiel shifted uncomfortably. That sounded a little eager perhaps. He hadn’t meant to. He was merely being honest.

"So… Does that mean you baked me pie?"  
  
Castiel looked up, blinking a few times at Deans response, certainly not what he had expected. Fond amusement rising in his chest.

"Yes, Dean. Cherry. I hope that’s alright."  
"Aw, man, you made me pie."  
"I did say that."  
  
He held out the box in offering, tilting his head curiously at the flustered manner of the tattooist, chuckling a little to himself.  _Pie truly did make Dean respond oddly._

Deans fingers brushed the back of his hand as he took the box and heat sizzled up his spine from the contact and yet, green eyes remained fix to the box as if he were partaking in drinking form the Holy Grail.

"Dude, you didn’t have to do that. Thanks, man. Cherry’s actually my favourite!"

Castiel smiled once more at that "Mine also."

Letting his hands fall to his side, he watched as Dean placed the box to the side, looking up to him through his lashes, green eyes sparkling with what could only be described as mischief.

"How can I repay you, Cas?"  
  
_Oh._

He felt his body flush almost immediately, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to ground himself and stop the images flooding into his minds eyes.

**Dean on his knees, those full cupid-bow lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking deviously as Castiel came apart above him.**

**Dean spread out on the bed before him, wrists tied to the headboard, bow legs parted and falling open, allowing Castiel to praise and use his body as he wished.**

He swallowed. Hard. Clearing his throat and rubbing at his upper thigh helplessly, not quite able to meet Deans gaze as he choked out a response. His voice hoarse and low, growling from his chest deeper than he expected.

"You do not need to thank me, Dean. It was my pleasure."  
"Nah, see, that’s where you’re wrong. I totally do. Tell you what, let me take you out tomorrow."  
  
His body froze, eyes widening until he was sure they may fall from his head (not that  _that_  was possible, of course. The sensation remained the same, though), licking at his lips, blushing at the small whine that escaped him.

Did Dean just ask him on a date?  
  
They locked gazes as Castiel tried desperately to project this thought with his eyes, green ones darkening as the tattooist blushed, sucking at his lip piercings hesitantly.

"Or… not?"  
  
_Bugger it all._ Dean had obviously taken his silence as rejection. Scrambling with words, Castiels hand shot out, grasping Deans wrist as the other man moved to turn away, mumbling a 'thank you, for the pie'. Dean looked for a moment at the grip and then slowly back up to himself as Castiel cleared his throat once more.

"I apologise, you took me by surprise. I would very much like to go to out with you."  
  
The grin that spread over Deans face, lit up like it was Christmas. White teeth flashed against tanned skin, green eyes sparkling as the edges crinkled happily, turning back to him and causing an odd fluttering sensation to begin in Castiels stomach.

"Cool! It’s a date."

***

Castiel left to return to work a few minutes later, Deans number in his phone and a smile on his face. He manoeuvred into the kitchen and even Gabriels hollered-

"MY BABY BRO IS TOTALLY GONNA GET BONED. I GOTTA TELL SAM!"  
  
\- did nothing to damper his mood.

 _He_ had a date with one  _Dean Winchester._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. The date  (Dean pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea what just happened. This was meant to be cute.  
> It just sorta ...  
> and Then. 
> 
> Yeah so ... PORN NEXT CHAPTER.

Chapter Eight  
  


_> > I will be there in 5 minutes once I manage to remove Gabriel from his octopi like embrace._

 

Dean stared at his phone for a moment before glancing up, nervously checking his reflection once more, combing his fingers through his hair with a strangled sigh. How fucking stupid was he, asking someone like Cas around for dinner? (He wanted to be able to talk to the dude without the interruptions, thanks.) He huffed and frowned at himself, making a face and turning away. Upon Sams instructions, he had worn his green tank top and black plaid shirt (left open because this was a date, not a fucking meeting) and his best jeans with only one rip at his right knee that made his ass look fucking good.

 

He padded into the kitchen, fussing over the settings once more. He’d put cushions on the chairs and table cloth of the fucking table. Wine glasses ready. He’d already checked that Cas wasn’t allergic to anything and asked what he didn’t like and had settled on his infamous extra-cheese lasagna and wine with a fresh apple pie and cream for pudding. Hell, he’d even cooked it all himself.

 

Turning the oven off, he left the lasagna in to keep it hot and checked on the pie, golden and smelling totally awesome. He surveyed his now clean house with a sigh.

 

He wasn’t nervous, no matter what Sammy said.

 

 

<< Take ur time Cas :)

 

Just as he hit 'Send', there was a knock at the door and he felt his throat close up. Taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his hair one more time, he strode across to open it. Putting on his best I-Am-So-Not-Nervous-This-Is-Just-My-Thing smile.

 

"Hello, Dean."

 

He felt his own smile dissolve as he took in the man in front of him. Gone was the tax accountant look and in its place was sex. Blue shirt tight about his waist, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top three buttons undone, revealing a tempting show of porcelain flesh and a sharp collarbone that had Dean licking his lips in longing. Tight black jeans ( _god,_  so tight!) and still just-out-of-bed black hair, now artfully messy. He swallowed a little, trying to mentally disencourage his cock but he was pretty sure, by the look and smile on Cas’ face, a little ‘holy shit’ may have slipped out.

 

"Uh."  _Smooth._ "Come on in, dude, dinner's just cooking."  
"Thank you, Dean. You cleaned up very well." He blinked a few times as he stepped aside, grinning when he noted the teasing tone in Cas’ voice, biting at his snake bites with a cheeky shrug.

 

"Yeah, I’m adorable. You look really… fucking good."

 

  
Cas moved past him, lithe body brushing his and drawing a shiver of delight from the tattooist who breathed in and let the door swing shut. Moving to the kitchen before this date went from ‘sure, there’s a lot of sexual tension in here but we’re gonna fucking well get to know each other right now’ to ‘Me. You – wall, bed, floor, counter I don’t care, let's just fuck.’

 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas breathed in and followed Dean, who could feel those fucking eyes sliding over him. "That smells  _delicious."_

 

He sucked in his breath a little when Cas tone dipped a little lower on that last word, which growled right next to his ear when the man stepped up close in order to check out tonights food.

 

"Um, lasagna, my not so famous specialty. Have a seat and I’ll dish up." He moved to get the dish, turning to place it on the table, watching as Cas sunk gracefully into his seat. Spatula in hand, he worked on getting the food on their plates and not down himself due to staring at Cas too much.

 

"So, how’s your day been?" _God, this is so fucking domestic._

 

"Rather uneventful. I tried out my peanut butter and cream filled pie on the locals and as of yet there remains to be no reports of death. All in all well. It was very slow though. I believe I may have been looking forward to tonight a little too much."  
  
Dean looked up from pouring wine in time to see the blush on Cas’ cheeks and those blue eyes flitter away. The thought of Cas staring at the clock just as much as he had, waiting for now, had his heart hammering in his chest and his stomach twisting a little in delight. Putting on a smile, he chuckled, pulling back and flirting.  _He could do this. Come on, Winchester!_

 

"Aw, Cas, you miss me?"  
"I believe I have come to enjoy your company, yes." There was an actual honest to god smirk on Cas’ lips. He had said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world and yet that fucking smirk just dared Dean to say something about it.

 

He wasn’t gonna back away from that dare.  
  
"Yeah, man. I enjoy yours, too." He dropped into the seat before Cas and smiled, picking up his fork and digging in, gesturing for Cas to do the same.

 

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally breaking it to ask questions. It was comfortable, easy, like he’d been doing it for years. For a moment during the dinner, he spooked, panicking for a moment that this was too easy. Way too fucking easy. He’d excused himself and escaped to the kitchen for a breather, pulling out the pie and closing his eyes.

 

Cas was just so fucking perfect. The dude raised bees in his spare time to help the fucking flower population. He volunteered at a library. He fucking helped out the church.

 

Who the hell was he to fucking compare with that?!  
  
Castiel though, had walked in with that same happy full watt smile and ran his hand down Deans arm, absentmindedly tracing the outline of his hellhound tattoo as he went before long fingers tangled with his and he admitted that he was really enjoying his night and thanked him.

 

Seriously.

 

He was still fucking giddy and he was only just serving dessert.

 

"Pie’s ready, Cas!" He couldn’t help but grin when he heard the clatter of a glass and felt heat build behind him, a hot breath ghosting his skin as an arm wound about him. For a moment he froze, pulse rocketing like a fucking hurricane wind to the face. Long fingers dipped into the cream and withdrew, a low laugh by his ear.

 

He rounded, spoon playfully tilted, ready to scorn. The words half prepared on his tongue 'Oi! Hands out of my pie!'

 

He never got to that though. He was too busy watching as cheeks hollowed, full pink lips slick with cream and spit, wrapping about the other mans digit. Sucking at it, a flicker of a wet pink tongue showing when those fucking lips parted, releasing his finger with a wet pop. Blue eyes glancing up and holding his through thick, crescent moon lashes.

 

Holy mother of Moses, he was so fucking fucked.

 

He took a shaky breath and licked his lips, mimicking Cas' movement as he slid his hand from his mouth, tilting his head at Dean curiously. Just like that, the playfulness was gone. Tension reaching breaking point. His hand twitched at his side, the urge to just reach out and pull him close, thoroughly stamped upon.

 

Until that tension fucking snapped and so did he and all it took was one breathy

 

"Dean?"

 

He surged forward, grabbing one fistfull of that fucking cock tease of a shirt, pulling the other man close, free hand curling into unruly black locks and tugging Cas’ head back. Lips found lips and Dean let out a low moan.

 

Cas tasted of whipped cream and watermelon and he couldn’t do anything but drag him closer, hand clamped to his shoulders, strong and sure as they squeezed and tugged.

 

Dean let his tongue swipe over Cas’ lower lip, questioning, begging. Cas opened and he slid in, tasting and exploring until his lungs burned and his lips buzzed from the force of it.

 

They broke apart but Dean, like the fucking girl he was becoming, didn’t want to separate, touching his forehead to Cas’ and holding his gaze as he tried to get some oxygen in him.

 

" _Fuck_."  
"I do concur and approve. Perhaps we should… Move this to the bedroom?" God, Cas sounded so soft and unsure. Giving Dean time to get out of this. At the same time though, his hips thrust forward and his hard cock aligned with Dean, pleasure bounding around him and seeping into his veins, drawing a low growl from him.

 

He grabbed at sharp hips, hauling Cas up, letting long legs wrap about his waist as he wrapping his arms in a firm hold, crashing his mouth back to Cas’, laughing a little breathlessly.

 

"Fuck yeah, we should."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. This is the sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL SMUT (With a tiny bit of fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA Okay so it ended up being top Dean but bossy Cas, who kind of topped. So. I hope no-ones disappointed!  
> Beta'd by zarathuforsaken! <3

Chapter Nine  


 

 

They hit the wall with a hard thud as Castiel writhed in Deans grip. Fingers tugging at the shorter blond strands at Deans neck, tongue forcing into Deans mouth. Claiming him, hot and wet and oh, so fucking filthy.

 

Dean was practically purring as he pinned the blue eyed man to the hard surface by those sharp hipbones. Shirts had been discarded somewhere down the corridor, Dean wasn’t entirely sure where but he didn’t really care either. Pulling back from that swollen, glistening mouth to dip down and press open kisses to the hollow of Cas’ neck, groaning at the low, keening sounds he was rewarded with.  
  
"You" A nip to heated flesh... "have been" A teasing flick of tongue... "driving me" A hard, purposeful suck... "fucking  _mental_."  
His hands slid away from those absolutely fucking amazing hips and around to cup and squeeze Cas’ ass, kneading it with strong fingers and dragging a whine from him.  
  
_"Dean!"_  
"Yeah, angel?"  
"You. Fuck me.  _Right now."_  
  
Dean shivered at the stark and raw need in Cas’ low voice, poised to blow hot air by his ear and over his neck. Growling, he pulled up and marched towards the door. Not entirely sure how they made it there, upright, when Cas’ hips began rocking against his. Hard cocks grinding against each other through the fabric of their jeans. Each step causing his knees to buckle a little in pleasure.

Once there, though, he let Cas drop onto the bed. Biting hard at his lower lip at the image before him: Messy black hair stood on all ends, brilliant blue eyes almost black from arousal, pink lips swollen and wet – parting with each tiny breath. His legs spread a little, even with the jeans on, leaving enough room for Dean to crawl between them.

Which is exactly what he fucking did. Climbing over Cas’ body, pressing him into the mattress to devour his mouth with his own once more. Letting his hips grind down, twisting teasingly before pulling up. Just out of reach of the other mans desperate little thrusts.

Dean smoothed his thumb over the just slightly risen skin of Cas’ tattoo. Tugging at his jeans before pulling hard, sliding them down his long legs and off in a surprisingly fluent movement.  
  
"Look so pretty with ink, Cas." He moved then, wriggling down Cas’ body to mouth at the design, letting his tongue slowly trace each loop and letter. Grinning to himself when Cas threw his head back, desperate whines and moans escaping his parted lips. Hands finding Deans hair.

"Sensitive too, aren’t you, angel? Like having my mark on you, Cas?" At the soft moan, Dean smirked and slid his tongue slowly over the jut of hipbone beneath the tattoo, sealing his lips there and sucking.

Hard.

His teeth toyed for a moment before he pulled back, admiring the blossoming bruise with a smirk. His personal signature on both Cas and his work.  
  
Glancing up through his lashes at the wide blue eyes watching him, he leaned over, grabbing the lube and pulling back, hissing out lightly when blunt nails dragged down his back. Cas’ lips catching his once more on the way down.

"Dean _, Dean, please._ Don’t tease me!"

He chuckled low and dirty against Cas’ mouth, his hand slipping lower, ducking to wrap callous fingers about his cock, slowly sliding his palm up his throbbing shaft.

"Or what, angel?"  
  
There was a beat of silence where the only sounds was their mingled breaths and the wet sounds of skin on skin before Deans world tilted, strong fingers on his shoulders. Brilliant azure eyes flashing about him. Hot fingers wrapped about his wrists and held them by his head. His body arching up then Cas’ swollen cock rubbed against his. Moaning as he threw his head back because  _damn,_  that’d fucking persuade him.

"I  _will_  take what I  _want,_  Dean and I  _want._  You. To. Fuck. Me."

Each word was emphasised with hard thrusts and the slip slid of their cocks grinding together, precum dribbling freely from the head of their erections.

Dean did not whimper. He didn’t.

He did breathe hard, rocking his hips up to meet Cas’. Moaning low when Cas pulled his hands up to the headboard and wrapped his fingers about the bars there. Mouth teasing along his neck, words whispered into his ear in a growled tone.  
  
"These stay here or this stops." Dean could only nod, blindly accepting the terms. He hissed though when Cas moved away, lifting his head to watch as Cas moved. Predatory, gracefully. Crawling to grab the lube from where it had been discarded down the end. Giving Dean a frankly _delicious_  view of that perk ass. Biting his lips and toying with his lip piercing, he closed his eyes and mentally recited the tattoo parlour rules in order to stop him from blowing right the fuck there.

His eyes fluttered open when a hot weight settled, straddling his hips, not quite touching, though. Hands spanning the length of his abdomen before tracking their way up, pausing at his chest, a thumb flicking over his nipple – consequently his nipple piercing. White, hot heat flashed before his eyes and his hips jerked, a wanton moan leaving his throat before he could stop it, writhing in delight.  
  
"I like these."  
  
He let out a breathless laugh before a hot and wet sensation registered. Cas’ tongue tracing his nipple and guiding it into his mouth. Teeth caught on metal and Cas tugged, sucking gently.

Dean let the moans and cries fall free as he struggled to remember to keep his hands on the headboard. Tossing his head from side to side, cursing black and blue as he did so.

It took a few minutes but Dean managed to finally recognise that the hot gasps and low moans were not just escaping him. His eyes flying open to watch as Cas’ arm disappeared behind him, blinking dazedly, he growled. Cas was  _fucking fingering himself_  while he played with Dean, getting ready to take his  _cock._

His eyes rolled back a little, Cas’ name being chanted like a fucking prayer as he twisted under him. Gripping the head board desperately as he attempted to remain calm.

Cas pulled away from his hard and reddened chest to settle up, one hand braced on Deans chest and the other reaching about. A wet hand slicking up the tattoists cock, blue eyes meeting his.  
  
"Are you clean?" It took a few moments for Deans lust addled brain to pause in its screaming of  _Cas, fuck, yes, please, more, CAS._

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck I’m clean."

Cas nodded, humming low and gave an easy, Cheshire smile. Then he was moving, sinking down onto Deans twitching erection, back arching and head thrown back.

Hot.

Wet.

_Tight._

Dean groaned, hips bucking up, meeting every downward thrust of the other man as Cas settled into a hard, fast pace. Nails biting at Deans skin and tracking claiming marks into his flesh, little breathless ‘ _Oh oh oh’s’_  leaving those sinful lips.

Dean strained up as they rocked together. Lips searching, Cas meeting him halfway, bending down and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, mimicking their movements. Wet, sloppy and downright perfect. The angle must have done something for Cas too because he screamed into Deans mouth, clenching impossibly about Deans cock, his own twitching between them. Hot, sticky cum spurting free and painting their sweat sheened skin.

The extra pressure and the sound of his name cried out like that, was what finally pushed Dean over the edge and into bliss. His vision whitening as he came, filling Cas, his head thrown back.

"Castiel!"

Cas collapsed on top of him, breath ghosting Deans lips as they tried to regain some semblance of intellect. Cheeks flushed and hot, eyes overly bright as they grinned to each other. Sleepy, Dopey...  _Happy._

He barely registered the sound of a box opening and soft swipes as Cas cleaned them of cum. Pulling off of Deans overly sensitive flesh, causing him to squirm. Soft laughter echoing.

Dean wrapped his arms about his personal angel and dragged the duvet up them once clean. Settling down with Cas against his chest, eyes falling shut. Sleep claiming him in his sated haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	10. Morning blow jobs and cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I found this chapter a bit hard to write, not sure why. I think it's because the story is coming to and end, like seriously only about two maybe three more chapters and holy shit I don't want it to end!

Chapter Ten  
  


Castiel rose slowly that morning, eyes peeking open and glancing about the still dim room. It took a few moments but his sleep addled brain finally registered the warm body pressed into his, a strong arm firmly about his waist and hot breath ghosting over his face.

 

A few more blinks and he finally had his eyes working, taking in the sleeping form of one Dean Winchester. He smiled slightly, the smile dissolving into a full grin when he shifted and his body jolted with memory of the previous night.

 

He groaned softly and smirked when Dean shifted next to him, blushing furiously as a thin, veiled light from the window hit tattooist and the deep purple hickeys littering his neck and chest were visible, even over the tattoos. He shivered at the possessiveness that hit him and let out a low growl. His fingers reached out, slowly trailing across strong cheekbones and chin and down the marked stretch of Deans neck, shifting as slowly as possible to get closer to the other man. He left his hand drift down the firm chest before flicking at the nipple piercing, watch as even in his sleep Deans body tightened and his hips jerked, surpressing a laugh at the downright adorable grumble he got from it.

 

The laugh quickly vanished when he let his gaze drop down to the tented sheet barely covering Deans waist, licking his lips slowly for a moment in thought. Originally he had a plan to make Dean breakfast before the ‘what exactly are we’ talk came along. This though? This was bound to be far more delicious, not to mention helpful when persuading Dean to stick around a little longer.

 

Lifting the sheet just enough, he wriggled under it, letting his finger curl slowly about the half hard cock before him, blowing a slow stream of hot air across the tip and groaning internally when it hardened, thickening in his grasp.

 

His tongue was next, flicking curiously up the shaft and growling softly, finding that he did in fact enjoy the salty taste of Dean. Flattening his tongue and trailing a long, slow lick up his length, fingers tightening coaxingly at the base. Easily he moved up, mouthing along the vein before reaching to the now drooling tip. Pressing his lips to it once before parting them and taking the head into his mouth, giving an experimental suck, he smiled to himself when he felt Dean shift beneath him, moaning out a sleepy sigh.

 

He took his time, enjoying just mapping out the heavy weight of cock on his tongue before finally, finally drawing him completely into his mouth. Sliding down until he felt Dean hit the back of his throat, pausing to adjust before coming off and diving back down again. A low hum from him had the sheet being pulled off him and he blinked up, blushing faintly as he pulled off his morning treat, licking the pooling bead of precum as he went, smiling slightly up at the disheveled looking tattooist.

 

"Good morning, Dean." He blushed just a little more at how low and husky his tone had become, choosing to duck down and swallow Dean once more, letting his hand pump against his lips as he went.

 

"Jesus, fuck,  _Cas!_  That’s o-one,  _holy fuck_ , one hell of a wake up call." He groaned softly when Deans hand slid into his hair, clutching at it and tugging lightly. A shiver creeping down his spine when Deans hips began moving, pushing up into his mouth as he pulled his head back.   
  
"You like that, angel? Like me fucking your throat?  _Fucking hell,_  you’re so fucking beautiful, Cas."

 

Cas nodded a little, bobbing on Deans cock as his hand dropped, opening his mouth wider as Deans pace increased, fucking up into his throat, hands pushing gently at Castiels head as his own head fell back. From this position, Castiel could see the way Deans tattoos danced along his skin, glistening with sweat as he moaned, hips jerking a little. Humming low and playful, he reached up, tugging at Deans nipple piercing and pulling up, ignoring Deans hold in his hair. The tug was enough to have Dean thrusting up and crying out, muscles clenching, lips parted as he gasped Cas’ name, coming hard. His taste filling Cas’ mouth as he swallowed it down, whining low when his own orgasm hit hard, ripping through him as he jerked, cumming onto the sheets beneath him.

 

They both breathed hard, green eyes blinking dazedly down at him as Cas gently swiped his tongue over Deans softening cock, cleaning him and then moving, reaching for tissues to wipe himself down. Glancing up and blushing furiously at the slow, smug smirk crossing Deans mouth.

 

"Well, good morning to you too, angel."

 

Cas cleared his throat, climbing to settle next to Dean, still aware of the warmth of his skin, hoping his blush was not all too visible.  
  
"Good morning, Dean, did you sleep we-" He may or may not have squeaked a little when lips hit his hard, claiming his mouth in a greedy kiss, a tongue pushing into his mouth, licking at the roof and wrapping about his own tongue. He marvelled at how soft Deans lips were even as he melted into it, eyes fluttering shut. Fingers wrapping about the strong muscle of Deans biceps, nails biting slightly.  
  
They pulled back after a few moments as Castiel blinked, his lips tingling and swollen, a small smile he was certain looked ridiculous, helpless across his mouth.  
  
"What was that for, Dean?" He blinked up a little through his lashes. Green eyes meeting his with an odd look he could not identify, causing him to tilt his head curiously as Dean opened his mouth only to close it once more. Letting Dean gather his wits, trailing his fingers down Deans arm before tangling their hands together. It was meant to be comforting but perhaps it was also a little selfish. He wanted to hold Deans hand, just once before the rejection that was inevitable. Staring helplessly at their entwined fingers as he waited.

_"Ikindofwantthistobemorethenaonetimething."_    
  
He looked up, startled at the speed Dean choked the words out, frowning a little as he attempted to make sense of them. Licking his lip a little as his heart sped up. That had not sounded like a rejection and so… Perhaps...?   
  
"Pardon?"  
"I… I want this to be more than a one time thing. If you do, I mean, not just for the sex. That was good, that was fucking awesome. But, I like, I wanna get to come to your bakery and see you covered in flour, like when you brought me pie and I wanna hear about your day with the bees. I wanna tag team with you against Sammy and shortass and I wanna have you with me when I go to sleep every night."   
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Cas’ breath caught in his throat at the idea of Dean and him becoming something.  _Together,_  not just dating but the way Dean had made it sound, almost like a promise of  _longer._

"You are… Not asking me to leave, then?"  
"Uh.  _Fuck_  no?"   
  
He grinned, simply grinned at the feeling of happiness blossoming in his chest. Unable to stop himself, he launched at Dean, wrapped about the other man even as they teetered dangerously of the edge of the bed. Laughing in delight when Dean pulled him back, crouching over the tattooist and moving down to kiss him with all he had, throwing that feeling of delight into it as hands gripped his waist to hold him close.

 

"I would like that very much."

 

He smiled down as Dean grinned, green eyes brilliant from under his lashes, gentle fingers trailing up and down his side as Cas settled on Deans chest. Nuzzling gently at his neck and kissing one of the hickeys, burning his brand into that skin mentally, humming softly when Dean sighed out a low  _‘awesome’._

"You are aware we will have to inform Gabriel and Samuel, correct?"  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	11. When Sabriel invades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, I love Gabriel. <3

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Sam followed Gabriel with a sigh as Gabriel climbed out the car and darted to the door of Deans house. Rolling his eyes and wandering behind him, hands tucked into his pockets unsurely.   
  
"I’m sure he’s fine, Gabe. He probably just ‘ _crashed’_ here last night."  
  
He watched as golden eyes flashed his way, not bothering to hide the small smile on his lips as he studied those sunlight-through-whiskey orbs, rubbing his forehead a little in confusion when Gabriel threw on his usual trickster smirk.  
  
"Oh, I know, Samsquatch but I know my baby bro. I also know that unless we bust our asses in here, super awesome agent style, it’ll take these dumbasses months to admit that they are so  _totally_  fucking and I, quite frankly, feel like getting it over with. Though it would be totally funny to watch them try and hide it!"   
  
Sam rolled his eyes a little, once more, keeping that ‘I am not in the mood’ mask on even when he felt like grinning at the delighted babble of his boyfriend, knowing that Gabriel was, in fact, just  _worried_ about Castiel but had no idea how to voice it.

"I see. Are you sure? Because you know, Dean isn’t going to be amused."   
"Love, trust me. I know what I’m doing. Besides, Cassie wouldn’t let him kill me and neither would you, so it’ll be fiiiiiine."

He chuckled a little, stepping up and chucking his key to Gabriel, gesturing for him to go for it. There was no arguing with him once he set his mind to something. They wouldn’t be here now if that wasn’t the case.

"Go on, then. If he hits you though, I’ll laugh."  
"Nah, you love my face too much, Sammich!" And damn, if that wasn’t the truth.

He snorted and walked in behind a practically bouncing Gabriel, looking about for a moment and wrinkling his nose. Ugh, this was such a bad idea, they probably weren’t even dressed and Sam did not need that fucking image in his head.

"Cassie bro! Talk to me, are you alive?!"   
  
There was a bang, a really loud one. Followed quickly by the sound of scuffling and hushed murmuring. A few moments passed before a figure burst through the doorway. Cas stood there in Deans shirt and jeans, looking disgruntled with some unnecessarily large hickeys littering his neck. Blue eyes wide in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  _Yup, bad idea._  He shrugged a little, looking pointedly to Gabriel. When Cas hissed furiously, he decided to raise his hand in a defensive gesture because this wasn’t even  _his_  stupid plan.

"I should ask you the same, Cassie ma boy. You were meant to be back at 11 last night to watch a movie with me and you were totally getting boned instead!"   
  
Sam hid a smile at the full pout the smaller man was giving, arms crossed, lower lip quivering. He shook his head a little, turning his eyes back to Castiel just in time to watch as a guilty look turned into a furiously blush.   
  
"I apologise, Gabriel, I was a bit-"  
"Tied up?" He chuckled a little at the wiggle of eyebrows accompanying the words, dragging another beet red blush from the taller brother.  
"W-what,  _NO._  Be quiet, Gabriel! You should not be here, a simple phone called would have sufficed!"  
"Ah but would you have admitted you were totally doing Dean-o or not told me? Eh,  ** _eh?!"_**    
  
The room fell quiet and Cas chewed his lip, frowning down at the floor in answer as Dean appeared behind him, shooting daggers at Sam who once more was inclined to gesture that  _this wasn’t his fucking fault._ Geeez.   
  
"Okay, Gabe. Lay off, he’s fine. See, no more worrying-"  
"-I was not worried. I don’t worry, Sasquatch!"  
"-Shut up, yes, you were. Sorry for barging in guys, we’re really glad you’re okay and uh… Congratulations?"

Dean frowned and Sam watched as he and Gabriel engaged in a full blown glaring competition. Shrugging at Cas, who mouthed a shy ‘thank you’, he offered a smile, taking Gabriels hand with a slight snort.  _He was surrounded by children_. Seriously.  
  
"Come on, we’ll catch up with them when they’re decent." He turned, towing Gabriel off and paused. He couldn’t resist taking a jibe at Dean because that’s totally what Dean would do anyway.   
  
"Safe sex, guys!"   
"You little bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
"I’ll turn you into cake, that’s right, not even pie! If you hurt my baby bro, Dean-o!"  
  
Sam laughed a little, hearing the weaker laughter of Cas and the disgruntled ‘now that’s just mean’ from Dean behind them as he lifted Gabriel, shutting the door and pressing the smaller man to the car, kissing him quickly and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That was mean, Gabe. They’d have come to us on their own terms."  
  
He blinked when Gabriels tongue pushed into his mouth, groaning softly at the taste of strawberry and chocolate bursting over his taste buds, arm tightening about the trickster slightly.  
  
"Guess you’ll have to punish me then, kiddo."  
  
He growled low when his cock gave a very interested throb, scrambling to get them both into the car and pulling out as fast as physically and legally possible, turning just enough to get a glance of the amused grin on Gabriels lips.  
  
_He knew there was a reason he loved the guy so much.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	12. ~ Epilogue ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I cried because THIS A LAST CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying so hard right now because IT'S DONE. FINISHED. OVER.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and kudos'd I hope none of you were disspointed with the ending.

Chapter Twelve  
  


~

 

~ Epilogue 5 years down the line. ~

 

Castiel sat up tenderly from the tattooing bench, smiling a little as he looked back in the mirror at his latest edition. Since Dean and he had gotten together he’d been steadily working on making more of his designs permanent. He had a hellhound ghost that wrapped and reached up his right thigh, red eyes bright and jaw parted slightly. On the inner part of his right arm was a deep black cross, decorated with wilting red roses and brilliant violets, the names of people he had lost etched into it. On his chest over his heart was a pentagram ringed with fire, matching the Winchester brothers' and Gabriels. His however had the edition of angelic wings sprung from either side, like his brothers.

 

He was proud as he practically purred over the newest one, the large in flight wings that had been on the wall of Deans tattoo parlour when they first met, glinted black and inky blue, starting at his shoulder blades and working along the backs of his arms and down his back.

 

He grinned in delight at them as Dean smiled, moving to cream and wrap them, pressing soft kisses to Castiels neck and drawing a delighted shiver from him.

 

Even after being together for so long, they still had the fire in their relationship. The sexual intercourse was  _amazing._

 

So was just being able to spend time with the elder Winchester.

 

They had moved into a flat last year, a small place above the tattoo parlour, not too far from Cas’ work. It was less square footage than his last home but it was theirs and it was perfect. They even had a cat, a black cat with red ringed blue eyes and a crooked ear and tail that Dean claimed to despise (even though Cas had found him asleep with the cat in his lap more than once) and Castiel adored. His name was Crowley.

 

Gabriel and Sam were also doing well. Two years ago they had gotten married, Gabriel finally getting the courage to propose. It had been a small reception but sweet and Castiel had been delighted at how happy the pair had been. They lived just down the road in their own flat and owned two dogs named Michael and Lucifer (Luci as Gabe called him). One golden and one chocolate brown labradors who fought like anything but always fell asleep, wrapped about each other.

 

All in all, Castiel couldn’t remember enjoying life as much. Sure, there had been rough spots but every couple would have to endure them to come out better.

 

"Do you like them, angel?"  
"Of course, Dean, you did them. They look beautiful, thank you."  
  
He smiled as he pulled on his shirt, moving to stand and turn towards the man he loved, taking in those bright green eyes with a slight smile. Tilting his head curiously.  
  
"Are we still attending Jos party tonight?"  
_"Nah."_  
  
Castiel blinked, a little surprised, a small frown on his lips. Dean had been looking forward to it all week. He’d even bribed himself with burgers and sex in order to get Castiel to come and now he didn’t wish to go?  
  
"See, I got some plans tonight. I intend to be having some fucking amazing celebration sex."  
"C-Celebration sex?" Castiel certainly wasn’t complaining, in fact his body lit up like a match stick at the idea of spending all night in Deans arms, in Dean, Dean in himself…  _A little off topic there._

 

"What are we celebrating?"  
"You saying 'Yes'."  
  
He blinked a few times, parting his lips because this still made no sense. He found he couldn’t breathe though, when Dean sunk down onto one knee and fumbled into his jeans pocket, pulling out a silver ring, an exact copy of Deans own. A shy smile on his lips and a flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Castiel, will you marry me?"  
  
For a few moments he was silent. Feeling his mouth open and close as he swayed on the spot. Dean wished to get married.  _Dean Winchester,_ wished to marry  _him._  
  
"Do we get to start on the celebration sex immediately?"  
  
Deans smile warmed his heart in ways nothing else could, not even fresh double bacon cheese burger from the Roadhouse.  
  
"Hell  _yeah,_  we can."  
  
He laughed a little as Dean slid the finger onto his hand, silver band fitting perfectly. Lightening his heart as it rested, still warm on his skin. Pulling Dean towards him and pressing his lips instantly against his boyfri- no - _fiancés_ mouth, groaning softly.  
  
"I need to tell Gabriel."  
"Right now, angel?" He whined low, arching up a little when Deans hips ground hard against his cock, causing such a delicious friction that he melted into the embrace, clinging to Deans shoulders with a low mewl.  
  
_"Tomorrow."_  
  
They made love that night, slow and sweet, tracing each line of their story onto their skin. Lips parted, breaths shared. When the time finally came to tell his brother, he could barely contain himself, laughing when Gabriel pulled him close, mock crying and spinning him about in joy. Sam and Dean hugged tightly, followed by a tight group hug. Sam holding them all, Gabriel with one arm about Samuel and himself and Deans arms tightly around Cas’ waist.

 

"Welcome to the family, Cas."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY NEED SOME MOTIVATION AT THE MOMENT.  
> Thank you


End file.
